Indirect Kiss
by liitlestar
Summary: There's a pretty big commotion over at the restaurant... it seems two teenagers have 'kissed'.... KxN


**AN: **My first fanfic. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Beauty Pop belongs to the amazing Kiyoko Arai.

**Indirect Kiss**

Shougo Narumi groaned. Of all the places Ochiai told him to go to, it had to be the one where _that girl _was. He didn't _want _to be here, he didn't _have _to be here. But it was an order from Ochiai, who got the order from Kei. Apparently, Kei was 'dying of hunger and needed to get a super strawberry shake right now' and Narumi had to be the one to go fetch it because Ochiai said he 'owed it to him'.

'_Damn him.' _Narumi cursed Ochiai in his mind. _'I don't owe that four-eyes anything!'_

Of course Narumi threw a fit, saying the he was busy with his 'professional' work and did not have time to run any errands, but in the end Ochiai, with his great persuading skills, won. Narumi stomped all the way to the restaurant, opened the doors, looked up, saw _her_, blinked, stared for what seemed like 10 seconds, blushed, and walked out of the restaurant.

"Why, why, why, why?!" Narumi ran his hand over his hair frustratingly. He went over to the window and took a peek to see the whole scene. She was sitting in a chair and slurping on her shake while chatting with her friends, Kanako, Taro and Iori. Her careless but beautiful eyes made him blush all over again.

Narumi had a crush Kiri Koshiba, that much was obvious. Actually, it's not just a crush, Narumi's in _love_ with her. He didn't even realize it until Ochiai pointed it out to him to what seemed like a year ago. Then later came the confession and then Kiri leaving to L.A. When she came back everybody was happy, including Narumi, but days later he suddenly realized that she _knows_ about his feelings for her, and ever since then he started having major blushing fits whenever he's around her, and it doesn't really help that the One Above keeps making those two cross paths wherever they go.

Narumi remembered his errand. He had to get that shake or else if he comes to the S.P room empty handed he would never hear the end of it. Narumi sighed as he carefully opened the door and looked down, knowing that if he looked at her, he would probably do something stupid and cause a scene, and foremost, Kiri's attention.

He went over to the cashier and ordered a strawberry milkshake and while thinking it over, decided to get another one for himself too. He deserved it.

After receiving the shakes and paying the required cash, he carefully walked to the exit, afraid that his sneakers might squeak and catch Kiri's attention. Narumi was almost to the doors when….

"HEEEEYY!! IT'S NARUMI-SENPAI!!!"

Narumi scowled and looked at the one responsible for the noise that ruined his plan. Taro Komatsu. Of course. Narumi made a mental note to never give him a haircut no matter how much he pleads. Heh. That'll teach him.

Taro paid no attention to Narumi's scowl and waved him over. Narumi took a mental debate with himself on whether to go over there or walk away and pretend he never heard them.

Although it was a little too late to be debating when he was already there next to them.

"Err…hello?" Narumi said and then kicked himself. He didn't want it to come out as a question.

"Well, **hello **Narusy! It is such a surprise to **me** to find **you** here!" Iori exclaimed.

"Hello." Kanako greeted shyly.

"Hn." Kiri grunted. Narumi's eye twitched, ready to start a rant on how rude she is but controlled himself.

"Narumi-senpai! Here, why don't you sit down?" Taro grabbed a chair from out of nowhere and placed it firmly on the ground.

Narumi sat down. Taro then started babbling, while Iori started bragging, and Kanako started studying. Kiri then placed her shake on the table, stretched her arms out and yawned loudly. She then opened one eye and noticed Narumi staring at her.

"What?" She asked in the same bored voice she always uses.

"You have such bad manners!" Narumi declared incredulously.

"I'm sorry we're all not as perfect as you, Naru-naru." She shut her eye closed again.

"SENPAI!! CALL ME SENPAI!!!!!" Narumi bellowed. But of course, she paid no attention.

"Ah…so loud…" Kiri rubbed her ear.

"Humph!!!" Narumi grabbed the nearest shake and slurped on it angrily. '_That Mussy-head is so….ugh! How did I even fall in love with her?!'_

Then suddenly, all hell broke loose.

"NARUSSSYYYYYY!! **ME **IS IN SHOCK! **ME **MUST INFORM EMILY ABOUT THIS!" Iori ran out of the restaurant while desperately clicking buttons on his cell phone.

"Narumi-senpai!" Kanako gasped.

"Aaaahh! Narumi-senpai!!" Taro looked at Kiri expectantly, waiting for what she would do.

"What? Huh?" Narumi scratched his head in confusion.

"Naru-naru….you took my drink…." Kiri directed a dark look at Narumi, she didn't like it when people messed with her food.

"Oh, is that it?! Well, here Mussy-head!" Narumi shoved the shake back at Kiri, who took it back gladly and started slurping again.

"Ahhh! Kiri! You too?!" Taro cried.

"What?" Kiri asked. Now she was the one confused. "What did I do?"

"YOU GUYS ARE RIDICULOUS!" Narumi doesn't like guessing games, apparently. "JUST TELL US WHAT WE DID!"

Iori then burst from the door and right on time cried, "NARUSY KISSED MY INNOCENT KIRITY!!"

"WHAT??!!!" Narumi stood up in a flash, knocking the poor chair to the floor. Even Kiri was surprised.

"Yes! You two kissed!" Taro joined in.

"What are you talking about Taro-tard?" Kiri asked, confused.

"Um…. Kiri-chan, when you drink from something somebody has already drinken out of…it's called an indirect kiss…"

"W-WHAT!! THAT'S NOT A K-KISS!!" Narumi stammered as he flushed tomato red. Even the thought of him and her… and their lips touching… well, yes, he had dreams about the both of them kissing. I mean, he _was _a teenager.

"**YES **IT IS NARUSY! AND DON'T **YOU **THINK THAT MY DEAR EMILY DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS!!!" Iori cried, holding up his phone with proof of the e-mail he just sended. But of course nobody cared.

"LIES! THEY'RE ALL LIES! AND ANYWAYS, IT WAS INDIRECT! SO IT WASN'T REALLY A TRUE KISS!" Narumi protested.

"But a kiss is a kiss~~!" Kei sang as he popped out of nowhere, along with Ochiai, who was looking at Narumi quite menacingly.

"Wha… Where did you two come from?!" Narumi asked in disbelief.

"You were taking too long Naru-naru, so we came to check up on you." Kei explained.

"So what's that about a kiss I hear?" Ochiai asked as he pushed up his glasses.

Then everybody else started explaining what happened in their own version. Everybody except the ones involved in the incident.

"Ugh…too many people are making too much noise… I'm going home." Kiri declared.

Narumi stared at her as she walked away. And just as she opened the door did he realize she was leaving. With a jolt, he ran to her and grabbed her arm.

"W-wait! Mussy-head!" He said.

"Yes?" Kiri said, waiting patiently for his comment.

"Um.." _Damn it. I don't even know what to say to her!_

"Naru-naru…" Kiri began.

"Huh? What?"

"You do realize this is the second time."

**AN: **Not the best ending. I couldn't really think of anything else. No flames, please. I'm only a beginner.


End file.
